Belated
by Le Cygne
Summary: Robin helps Starfire heal her wounds. RobStar, StarPOV


**Author**: Le Cygne

**Title**: Belated

**Summary**: Robin helps to heal Starfire's wounds.

**Authors notes**: Set directly after the episode "Haunted" when the sun is finally rising, and the rest of the team makes their retreat from the Hospital Wing after checking Robin one last time.

------------------------

I left the hospital wing with somberness in my heart. Cyborg's news had unsettled all of the team, but we dare not tell Robin. I fear he would once again engulf himself in a … destructive habit. He seemed to have no control over himself when it came to Slade, and to think that some part of him may still be around would be enough to send him over the "edge", where ever that edge was. In truth, I fear the worst for all of us if he were to find out. I made my way to the roof, hoping that fresh air might help clear my troubled thoughts.

The early morning air was chilly, but I hardly noticed. I turned my back from the dimming lights of the city, and opted to watch the sun make its slow ascent into the sky. The previous nights events still rung in my head like the fading drones of bells. Never in my life had I felt so tormented. I had witnessed my best friend deteriorate before my eyes, and I had no power to help him. My heart broke to see him in such pain, and even worse, I did not believe him. I tried to see Slade, I truly did. There was nothing that I would not do for Robin, but I still could not see his enemy.

I felt hot tears slide down my face as I blinked. Though I know now that Robin has returned to his state of normalcy, I could not shake my haunting thoughts. He had yelled at me, and the anger in his eyes still caused my body to tremble slightly. Never had I been so afraid of him… afraid that he would hurt me again. My body shook with a silent sob as I gingerly touch a spot on my upper arm.

_"Robin, you are… hurting me."_

My words went unheeded to him then, and his grip strongly tightened before he finally let go. I had been hurt in battle before, pain is not new to me, yet it was never linked with emotions. Robins grip had been truly painful, physically and emotionally. My skin had begun to turn a purple shad as I stared at it though tear-blurred eyes. This bruise was not a normal battle scar, but a physical manifestation of my fear and hurt.

"Starfire?" Robin's voice broke through the silence like a rock shattering glass, and his presence startled me. I had not heard his ascent to roof, possibly because I had merely assumed he had gone to rest. I gave a quick sniffle and turned back to the sun, quickly I wiped away my tears with the back of my glove.

"Robin, should you not be resting? Your wounds are most extensive." Though my back was turned from him, my voice held genuine concern. He was my best friend, and I did not want to see him hurt, even if he had hurt me. Robin did answer me, but I could hear his heavy footsteps approaching me, and felt him as he sat down next to me silently. Immediately his eyes went to the darkening skin on my upper arm. My left hand came up to cover the spot and I turned away, begging him to leave without words. He didn't listen though; he is nothing if not stubborn. I did not know he had taken off his gloves until I felt his soft hands pulling my own away from my arm. One hand held mine, and the other grasped my arm once again. I flinched for a second, and I felt him stop. This time, his grip was gentle and soft though I could not shake my haunting feelings.

"I'm so sorry, Starfire." I was startled, Robin's voice was shaky and soft and as I turned to him I could see tears leaking from the corners of his mask. He continued to mumble apologizes, though I was barely listening. Never before have I seen such raw emotion from my team mate but I suppose it has been a night of firsts.

"I'm so sorry, I would never… I wasn't myself… I-I…" I gave a small smile, and gently pushed my index finger to his lips to quiet him. Silence engulfed us once again, neither of us caring to wipe away the tears that had begun to streak our faces. Without notice, he dipped his head and pressed his lips softly again my skin, giving my wound a kiss. He pulled back up and smiled at me, but I was baffled.

"Robin, why are you showing my wound such affection?" He gave a small chuckle, much like he did when he was usually explaining the complicated ways of Earth to me.

"It's silly, but on Earth, we believe a kiss will help heal a wound." His smile stayed intact, and his hand had moved from my arm to my hand. My eyes danced with happiness. What a glorious superstition, surely the best medicine for pain was affection, it seemed so obvious now.

"It does feel much better," I tried to giggle, but there was still a nagging in my heart. True, my superficial wound had already begun to heal, but my heart was still broken. I could not forget that dark night in the rain, even if my body could. Robin seemed to sense my distress, and his smile faded. It grew quiet again as the sun began to rise higher into the sky, and my heart sank. He had apologized yes, but he had already said his apologizes to the team, and yet my heart was still low.

I felt his hand on my cheek as he gently turned my head towards him. His face

was so close I could feel his breath on my lips. I could barely blink twice before I felt him press his lips against my own with a tenderness I had never felt. My eyes closed and I melted into him, his arms moved to gently hold my waist as I slipped my arms around shoulders. Moments felt like months until we finally pulled apart. A blush spread across his face, and I could feel my own heat up as well.

"I will never hurt you again, Star. I promise."

I could feel my heart begin to mend itself.


End file.
